


Magnet and Steel

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: Arin Hanson - Fandom, Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: You and Dan having a cute date at home listening to some of your favorite songs.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 5





	Magnet and Steel

Dan was for sure the most romantic guy you had ever dated. He had taken you some pretty incredible places. Though you felt the relationship was one-sided at times because it was mainly him coming up with date ideas. You had expressed your desire to come up with one on your own and Dan agreed. Then you wondered what you had gotten yourself into because you were stumped. You tried for days coming up with a romantic idea and....nothing. You told yourself that you could never be as romantic as Dan or top any of his ideas. Then one day you were scrolling through your Spotify playlist and it hit you. You didn't need an extravagant idea to impress Dan he wasn't a hard man to please. He had told you several times he would be fine just being with you no matter what you came up with as long as you were together. You decided to make a date night out of sharing some of your favorite songs with him. Dan was a musician after all and appreciated many forms of it. He didn't know much about your music taste though. Like Dan, you loved classic rock, 80s pop, and more. On the other hand of the spectrum you loved modern rock and metal. When you dated other guys and they heard you listening to bands like Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, and Avatar they went running. Hopefully Dan didn't scare that easily.

The day came when you decided would be the date. Dan was still working so it gave you plenty of time to do what you needed to do. You worked from home mostly and your job gave you a lot of freedom. You started your date night plans by grabbing a bowl and cutting strips of paper. You began labeling the papers with music genres like 80s, 70s love songs, metal madness, childhood nostalgia, and many more. Then you decided to just order some take out. After a while you texted Dan:  
Y- Hey baby. How's work?  
D- Not too bad. only a couple more episodes and we'll be done.  
Y- That's good. Come over tonight?  
D- Sure babe. See you in a bit.

Dan smiles putting his phone away. Arin walks in seeing him smile asking, "New girlfriend text ya?" "Yeah. I'm headed to her place when we're done." 'She makes you happy huh?" Yeah she's so amazing." "You've been going out for a while now." "Yeah." 'Well, when are we going to meet her?" "Soon man. I promise." 'Well you know the channel anniversary is coming up and Suzy wants to throw a big party. Maybe you should bring her." "Okay. I will." Then they went back to recording. It was silent, but Arin really did notice a change in Dan when he met this girl. His ex had been pretty tough to get over because they were together for so long. Dan thought she was the one then out of nowhere she broke his heart. Then when this new girl showed up it was like the old Dan was back. He was smiling more, humming corny love songs to himself, and was passionate about his work again. Arin wanted to meet the girl who had given him his best friend back.

Dan had texted you not too long ago saying he was on his way to your place. Luckily, the food had arrived before he did. You set it up on the living room table along with your phone and connected Spotify on your tv. As soon as you were done there was a knock at the door. You open it to reveal Dan standing there. God, he looked so much more handsome every time you saw him. He smiles saying, "Hi baby." "Hey handsome", you greeted back kissing him lightly on the lips before letting him in. he walks in and sees the set up and asks, "So what are we doing?" "Well I thought maybe we can have a nice home date sharing some of our favorite songs with each other. I know it doesn't seem like much, but-" He cuts you off saying, "Baby it's more than enough. I told you you don't have to go above and beyond. I'm a simple man." Your heart melted at those words. Then he said, "Besides, I've been dying to know what kind of music you like. We always listen to stuff I like so this should be fun." You smiled at him softly and you both walk over to the couch. 

Once you both sit down he asks, "So how does this work?" "Okay. What we are going to do is draw a piece of paper out of this bowl and play a song that fits the genre on the paper." "Sounds easy enough." "Okay Danny you go first." He draws one and looks at it smiling. You ask, "What does it say?" "60s rock." He begins scrolling and plays a song you immediately recognize. It was California Dreamin' by The Mamas and The Papas. You bob your head as the song plays. When it ends you draw a paper cringing a bit thinking about Dan's reaction to what you had in mind to play. Dan asks, "Well?" "Metal Madness." You scroll and play one of your favorite songs Hail the Apocalypse by Avatar. He looks deep in thought listening to it then says, "These guys are good." You were floored by that reaction to say the least. It was Dan's turn again and he reads, "Hard rock." Then he plays a song you're unfamiliar with at first, but by the time the main riff comes in you realize it's Cirice by Ghost. You knew Dan was a fan because he's worn their shirts on Game Grumps before and you decided to check them out. You sat there eating and playing more music ranging from NSync, Michael Jackson, Rush, and many more. After you finished eating it was your turn again. You draw one and smile widely at the genre. Dan asks, 'What is it babe?" "70s love songs." You had the perfect song in mind because it brought back memories of your parents. They used to dance to this song all the time when you were a kid. You scrolled through your playlist clicking on Magnet and Steel by Walter Egan. Seeing how happy the song made you Dan pulls you up from the couch saying, "Dance with me." He pulled you to the center of the living room placing your hands on his shoulders and his own around your hips. You swayed back and forth as the song played looking up into his beautiful brown eyes saying, "I think I love you Danny." "I think I love you too baby." Then you kissed again. His tongue was against your bottom lip and you let him in. You were sure nothing else existed besides you and Dan in this moment. You were the magnet and he was your steel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.


End file.
